Survey
by JateSkateFate815
Summary: Betty gives Daniel a survey. BxD. One-shot


**Survey **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty.**

**Well, I haven't written any Ugly Betty stories in a while, so I'm trying to start again with DxB. **

* * *

Daniel sat at his desk with his feet kicked up on top of it, swirling around in his swivel chair. He couldn't concentrate on any work anymore. The only thing he _could _concentrate on was the perky little brunette sitting outside his office.

Occasionally she would look up at him, and smile a smile that would display her braces. But what she didn't know was that that was the smile that made his stomach flutter with butterflies.

Sometimes though, she would notice that he wasn't working, and she would come in and remind him to. He did work, though… only until she turned around and left the room. He didn't want to miss one of the few opportunities he had to take look at her backside.

This only intensified his infatuation with her. It made him watch her even more closely… but he forced himself to stop before he appeared to be like a stalker.

Right now, she was reading one of her magazines. Seventeen or Cosmo Girl; something like that. He saw her start to laugh as she read a page. He loved her laugh; he thought it was the cutest thing.

He watched as she arose from her chair. She was going to come in. _Maybe she noticed that I wasn't working again_, he thought. He quickly picked up a notebook and started writing anything.

"Daniel, you can put that down," she told him as she opened the doors. "I know you haven't been working." She strolled over to his desk and sat down on top of it. "But since you're not working, I came in here to entertain you," She told him as she kicked one of her legs across the front of his desk.

The skirt slid up to her mid thigh and he let his eyes wander up and down her exposed leg. "Entertain me?" He asked with a smile. For a moment, he looked like a love-struck fifteen year old boy who was about to get a lap dance.

Betty stared back at him ignoring his facial expression. "There's a survey in my magazine titled 'Romance in the Workplace'," she told him as she waved the magazine in front of his face.

_It's getting really hot in here_, Daniel thought as he pulled on his collar. He was hoping that the questions had nothing to do with "secret desires."

"Okay."

"Question number one: Have you ever dated anyone you have worked with in the past?" She asked rolling her eyes. She knew the answer to that question.

"Yes," He answered. If the questions were going to be this simple, then it was going to be easy, and he wouldn't have to reveal anything "personal".

"Question number two: Have you ever been attracted to a boss?" She asked as she looked down at him.

Daniel raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Well the only bosses I've had are my father and my brother… sister, Alexis." A glimmer of mischief appeared in his eyes. "She's hot, but-"

"Yeah," Betty said awkwardly, cutting him off. "Kay, so we'll skip that question." She said as she turned the page over. "Question number three: Are you _currently _attracted to an assistant?"

"Does it really say assistant?" He asked, trying to change the subject. It had just gotten ten times hotter in the room, and his heart was pounding against his ribcage. Not to mention that Betty's exposed thigh was still sitting on the front of his desk.

"No… it says boss. But Alexis, and… yeah," she said hinting that she was clearly uncomfortable with his previous answer. But she knew he only said it to make her uncomfortable. "Answer the question, Daniel," she smirked.

His eyes wandered around the room before he shifted uneasily and unloosed his tie. Betty was staring at him waiting for an answer and he unbuttoned five buttons on his shirt.

_He might as well have unbuttoned his whole shirt, _Betty thought. He gave her a perfect view of his perfect chest. She was sitting on his desk and all she had to do was glance down his shirt to get a sneak peek. She felt like a heat wave had just come over her, and her cheeks were burning.

_What am I doing? This is my boss! _She thought as she quickly averted her eyes to Daniel's face. He _was _looking a little rosy in the cheeks. "Daniel… are you okay?"

"Uh-huh," was his answer as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Betty could tell that he wasn't paying attention. "So, in case you forgot the question… was 'would you like a lap dance?'"

"What?!" He sprung up from his chair. He totally thought she was serious, but when she started laughing, he knew she was kidding. He was a little disappointed, too.

"Are you currently attracted to your assistant?" She asked with an unintentional huskiness in her voice which Daniel found rather sexy.

"What was _your_ answer to that question?" He asked because he wanted to know the answer, and also because he was trying to divert the attention away from him.

"My answer was yes…" She told him bluntly before smiling. Daniel couldn't tell is she was joking or not because she smiled.

"And question number three: would you ever consider a relationship with your current assistant?"

"Yes," He answered hesitantly before looking up at her.

Betty tried to hide her smile as she hopped off of Daniel's desk and walked to the door. "Oh, Daniel?"

"Yeah?" He asked looking back up at her.

"I made the survey myself," she said as she slipped out the door. Daniel smiled to himself as he watched Betty walk back to her desk. She looked back up at him through the glass and smiled back.

The feeling was mutual.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't terrible. Tell me what you think! **


End file.
